List of Discworld Books
The Discworld books can be split up into several mini-series, based on the main characters: * The Rincewind books (featuring Rincewind and The Luggage.) * The Witches books (featuring Granny Weatherwax, Nanny Ogg et al). * The Death books (featuring Death, Susan Sto Helit and usually something horrible from another dimension). * The City Watch books (featuring Sam Vimes and the rest of the Watchmen). * The Post Office books (featuring ex-con man Moist Von Lipwig and the staff of the Ankh-Morpork Postal Service). * The Wee Free Men books (the children's Discworld series with Tiffany Aching and the Nac Mac Feegle). * Other, one-off books which are still Discworld stories, but feature characters who don't usually take centre stage. There are also the extraneous materials - the maps, diaries, graphic novels, quizbooks, short stories and various other things that aren't novels, but are still parts of Discworld in their own right. Published Discworld Books * The Colour of Magic (1983) (Rincewind) * The Light Fantastic (1986) (Rincewind) * Equal Rites (1987) (Witches) * Mort (1987) (Death) * Sourcery (1988) (Rincewind) * Wyrd Sisters (1988) (Witches) * Pyramids (1989) (One-off) * Guards! Guards! (1989) (City Watch) * Faust Eric (1990) (Rincewind) * Moving Pictures (1990) (One-off) * Reaper Man (1991) (Death) * Witches Abroad (1991) (Witches) * Small Gods (1992) (One-off) * Lords and Ladies (1992) (Witches) * Troll Bridge (1992) (Short story) * The Colour of Magic: The Graphic Novel (Graphic Novel) * Men at Arms (1993) (City Watch) * Theatre of Cruelty (1993) (Short story) * The Light Fantastic: The Graphic Novel (1993) (Graphic Novel) * The Streets of Ankh-Morpork (1993) (Map) * Soul Music (1994) (Death) * Interesting Times (1994) (Rincewind) * Mort: A Discworld Big Comic (1994) (Graphic Novel) * The Discworld Companion (1994) (Companion) * Maskerade (1995) (Witches) * The Discworld Mapp (1995) (Map) * Feet of Clay (1996) (City Watch) * Hogfather (1996) (Death) * The Pratchett Portfolio (1996) (Art) * The Unseen University Challenge (1996) (Quizbook) * Jingo (1997) (City Watch) * The Unseen University Diary (1998) (Diary) * The Last Continent (1998) (Rincewind) * Carpe Jugulum (1998) (Witches) * The Sea and Little Fishes (1998) (Short story) * A Tourist Guide to Lancre (1998) (Map) * The Ankh-Morpork City Watch Diary (1999) (Diary) * The Fifth Elephant (1999) (City Watch) * The Science of Discworld (1999) (Science) * Nanny Ogg's Cookbook (1999) (Recipes) * Death's Domain (1999) (Map) * The Assassins' Guild Yearbook and Diary (2000) * The Truth (2000) (One-off) * Guards! Guards! (Graphic Novel) (2000) (Graphic Novel) * The Fools' Guild Yearbook and Diary (2001) (Diary) * Thief of Time (2001) (Death) * The Last Hero (2001) (Rincewind, although this is debatable) * The Amazing Maurice and his Educated Rodents (2001) (One-off, children's) * The Thieves' Guild Yearbook and Diary (2002) (Diary) * Night Watch (2002) (City Watch) * Death and What Comes Next (2002) (Short story) * The Science of Discworld II: The Globe (2002)(Science) * The Wyrdest Link (2002) (Quizbook) * The (Reformed) Vampyre's Diary (2003) (Diary) * The Wee Free Men (2003) (Wee Free Men) * The New Discworld Companion (2003) (Companion) * Monstrous Regiment (2003) (One-off) * A Hat Full of Sky (2004) (Wee Free Men) * Going Postal (2004) (Post Office) * Once More* *With Footnotes (2004) (Compilation of short works) * The Art of Discworld (2004) (Art) * The Discworld Almanack (2005) (Almanack) * Thud! (2005) (City Watch) * Where's My Cow? (2005) (Picture Book) * The Science of Discworld III: Darwin's Watch (2005) (Science) Confirmed Future Discworld Books * Wintersmith (2006) (Wee Free Men) * Making Money (2006 or 2007) (Post Office) * The Post Office Diary (2007) (Diary) Possible Future Discworld Books * I Shall Wear Midnight (Release date unknown) (Wee Free Men) * Nation (Release date unknown) (One-off?) * Unseen Academicals (Release date unknown) (The UU Wizards) * ''Scouting for Trolls (Release date unknown) (One-off?) * An untitled future Rincewind book Category:Books